starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Рей Скайуокер
|вес=54 килограммаThe Force Awakens: Head-to-Head |цвет волос=Каштановый |цвет глаз=Карий |цвет лица=Светлый |имплантаты= |эпоха= |принадлежность=Сопротивление |учителя=Люк Скайуокер |ученики= }} Рей ( ) — одарённая Силой женщина человеческой расы, в которой, во время странствия в поисках легендарного мастера-джедая Люка Скайуокера, обнаружилась чувствительность к Силе, и которая вернула надежду в галактику, находившуюся на пороге новой войны. Рей росла в одиночестве на заброшенной пустынной планете Джакку, с надеждой, что однажды её родные вернутся за ней, и за годы ожидания отточила свои навыки мусорщика и воина. Её жизнь навсегда изменилась после встречи с BB-8, астродроидом Сопротивления, в котором содержалась информация о Скайуокере, и со штурмовиком по имени Финн, дезертировавшим из Первого ордена. Преследуемые Первым орденом, они сбежали с Джакку на «Тысячелетнем соколе», после чего были найдены Ханом Соло и Чубаккой, которые присоединились к ним миссии по доставке дроида на Ди'Куарскую базу Сопротивления. На Такодане Рей обнаружила световой меч, некогда принадлежавший Люку и Энакину Скайуокерам, но не смогла принять то, что меч был символом её предназначения. Вскоре Рей была схвачена тёмным воином Кайло Реном, который жаждал получить информацию о местонахождении Скайуокера. Во время атаки на супероружие Первого ордена, базу «Старкиллер», Рей стала свидетелем смерти Хана Соло от рук Рена, с которым позже она сошлась в схватке на световых мечах. Рей, раненый Финн и Чубакка покинули разрушавшуюся базу «Старкиллер» и прибыли на Ди’Куар, где выяснили местонахождение Скайуокера. Рей отправилась на забытый мир Эч-То, где нашла Скайуокера и вернула ему старый световой меч его отца, как символ того, что единственная оставшаяся у галактики надежда — возвращение джедая. Люк отказался помочь сам, но в конечном итоге согласился обучить Рей. Он поведал истинные причины своего изгнания — в предательстве Бена была и его вина, потому мастер счёл себя несостоявшимся учителем и решил отойти от дел, отрезав себя от Силы. Тем не менее, наставник восстановил свою чувствительность, чтобы дать новой воспитаннице три урока на следующий день, после Рей отбыла с острова продолжать борьбу и втайне от Скайуокера забрала с собой джедайские книги. Это было сделано вовремя, поскольку той же ночью двое магистров — нынешний гранд-мастер и Призрак предыдущего — предали огню древо, ранее служившее библиотекой, полностью уничтожив его. Прибыв на флагман Первого ордена «Господство», Рей на время объединилась с Кайло, чтобы вместе сразиться со Сноуком и его охраной, в конечном итоге перебив их всех. После сражения Рен предлагал остаться и вместе править орденом, но Рей отказалась и вступила в телекинетическую схватку с ним за меч Скайуокеров, который Бен желал оставить себе. В конечном итоге никто не смог победить, и меч распался на две части, как и «Господство», которое примерно в это же время оказалось критически повреждено в космическом бою с флотом Сопротивления. Рей выжила в кораблекрушении и успела сбежать, воспользовавшись бывшим личным транспортом сверженного Верховного лидера. Обломки меча она забрала с собой. Встретившись с Чубаккой в условленном месте, девушка пересела на «Сокол» и отправилась на Крэйт, где развернулось сражение между орденом и сопротивленцами уже на поверхности планеты. Заняв место стрелка, она приняла участие в воздушном бою с истребителями поддержки противника, отвлекая их от наземных целей. Сбив все перехватчики, упомянутый фрахтовщик сел в горах, чтобы помочь с эвакуацией выживших, поскольку силы противника всё ещё превосходили числом и прорвали оборону базы. К сожалению защитников Крэйта, уцелела лишь незначительная часть личного состава, так что небольшой грузовой корабль смог принять на борт всех. Вместе с ними Рей и Чубакка отбыли с планеты. Дальнейшая судьба Рей на данный момент неизвестна. Биография Ранняя жизнь на Джакку Мусорщица thumb|300px|left|Маленькая Рей оставлена на Джакку. Рей родилась 15 ПБЯ, спустя одиннадцать лет после битвы при Эндоре. По неизвестной для неё причине в пятилетнем возрасте она была оставлена на пустынной планете Западного Предела Джакку. Девочка верила, что случившееся было ошибкой, однажды родные вернутся и заберут её домой. Живя на Джакку, она периодически сталкивалась с пришельцами из других миров на заставе Ниима, крупнейшей торговой заставе планеты. Рей считала, что пришельцы попадали на Джакку случайно, не подозревая о суровых реалиях пустынной планеты. Поэтому она задавалась вопросом, не было ли случившееся с нею вызвано подобным обстоятельством, и её семья попала на Джакку в результате некоего несчастного случая, из-за чего её и решили тут оставить.Звёздные войны: Руководство по выживанию Рей Но независимо от причин, она не оставляла надежду на то, что её родные вернутся за ней, однако с возрастом к ней пришло понимание, что этого никогда не произойдёт. Тем не менее, долгое время она отталкивала от себя эту мысль, не желая в это верить. Чтобы выжить на Джакку, Рей пришлось стать мусорщицей и работать на Ункара Платта. В поисках чего-нибудь ценного она прочёсывала мусорные поля в Кладбище звёздных кораблей, заваленного обломками звёздных кораблей и военной техники, оставшейся после битвы за Джакку. Поначалу девочка работала на других мусорщиков, отдавая им вещи, найденные ею в подбитой технике Новой Республики и Галактической Империи. От местных жителей она слышала множество историй о том сражении: это была последняя битва в ходе Галактической гражданской войны, во время которой силы Империи потерпели окончательное поражение, а место противостояния имперцев и республиканцев осталось усеяно обломками техники каждой из сторон. Занесённые песком обломки кораблей стали основным доходом для местного населения, которое собирало уцелевшие запчасти и обменивало их на пищевые рационы — единственную валюту на заставе Ниима. Обмен стал источником дохода для Платта, который за оставшиеся республиканские и имперские пайки покупал добытые Рей и другими мусорщиками находки. Со временем девушка поняла, что наиболее ценными были запчасти, подходившие для повторного применения; Платт не принимал детали, которые нельзя было использовать в других кораблях. Среди мусорщиков, с которым работала Рей, были Ивано Троаде и Машра, с добротой относившиеся к девочке. Другие же, чьи имена она не хотела произносить, не были к ней столь добры и порой смотрели на неё как на свою собственность. Набравшись опыта в своём ремесле, Рей осознала, что она больше не нуждается в помощи других мусорщиков, в то время как им её умения были необходимы. Поэтому она начала работать самостоятельно, применяя на практике всё, чему научилась в сборе мусора и выживании, но поначалу никто не воспринимал её всерьёз. Однако со временем навыки Рей в сборе мусора заслужили уважение самого Платта, который приказал остальным мусорщикам не воровать находки Рей, и даже отправлял своих головорезов за теми, кто решался ослушаться его. Сама же девушка не желала опеки с его стороны, так как понимала, что помощь оказывалась не из великодушия. Рей была лучшим мусорщиком Платта, и он хотел контролировать её, чтобы и дальше использовать её навыки. Благодаря владению квотерстаффом, который она применяла для защиты, Рей приобрела определённую репутацию на заставе Ниима, благодаря чему многие старались держаться от неё подальше. Исключение составляли лишь мусорщики-новички, не слышавшие о ней, или совсем отчаявшиеся личности, которых не заботили такие вопросы. Развитие навыков В какой-то момент своей юности, Рей сделала своим домом подбитый имперский AT-AT «Адская Гончая-2», оставшийся после битвы за Джакку. Впервые обнаружив его, Рей решила, что не сможет жить в нем, так как Гоазонские пустоши, в который лежал AT-AT, представляли собой бесплодную пустыню. Но, осмотрев шагоход, она нашла небольшой зелёный росток бочкоствола, проросший сквозь несколько миллиметров песка, засыпавшего внутренности шагохода. Поэтому Рей решила остаться, решив, что раз маленький цветок смог выжить здесь, то и она сможет, ведь жизнь всегда найдет путь к выживанию на Джакку. После этого Рей решила собирать цветы, как напоминание о том, что красоту можно найти в любом месте, даже таком, как Джакку. thumb|250px|Подбитый AT-AT — дом Рей на Джакку. Поселившись в шагоходе, Рей сняла многие рабочие части AT-AT для дальнейшей продажи. По различным причинам, под жильё она оборудовала лишь одно помещение шагохода. Часто, после своих вылазок она приносила собранные детали домой, прежде чем отвезти их на заставу, так как Платт брал с мусорщиков плату деталями за то, что они чистили и ремонтировали свои находки на станции. На одной из стен помещения, где она жила, Рей царапинами отмечала дни, проведённые на Джакку, что напоминало ей, как долго она уже живёт здесь, и сколько дней она ждёт своих родных. Снаружи шагохода она держала свой спидер, собранный собственноручно, который давал ей возможность свободно перемещаться по пустоши, летать на Кладбище кораблей и возвращаться обратно с находками. В возрасте десяти лет во время поисков на Кладбище кораблей Рей нашла старый шлем пилота повстанцев, некогда принадлежавший капитану Досмит Рэ из эскадрильи звёздных истребителей Тиерфонские жёлтые асы. Рей придумывала истории о приключениях Рэ во время войны, и сделала куклу из униформы пилота, которую нашла в грузовом контейнере. Она часто надевала шлем и исследовала с куклой AT-AT и окрестности. Ей хотелось найти потерянных повстанцев и вернуть их обратно на их корабли. Повзрослев, Рей перестала играть с куклой, но сохранила её и шлем, который по-прежнему надевала время от времени, ибо он напоминал ей, что она пришла на Джакку издалека. Внутри шагохода у Рей имелся компьютерный дисплей, снятый со старого звёздного истребителя «Y-wing», который она использовала для изучения инопланетных языков, чертежей имперских и республиканских кораблей и в качестве лётного симулятора, чтобы отточить свои пилотские навыки. Её способность к языкам, включая двоичный язык дроидов, помогла ей в общении с чужеземцами, посещавшими заставу Ниима. Двое таких чужеземцев, принадлежавших к расе вуки, потчевали её историями о знаменитом Чубакке — вуки-контрабандисте, ставшим бойцом-повстанцем. От них она узнала о его подвигах и совместных похождениях с его приятелем-контрабандистом Ханом Соло. Изучение чертежей и понимание того, как устроены и работают космические корабли, стало важной частью её выживания на Джакку. Она знала практически всё о технике Республики и Империи, останки которой лежали на Кладбище звёздных кораблей, включая то, какую роль они играли в битве, модели их вооружения, их типы и классы и то, сколько членов экипажа было на каждом из них. Рей выяснила это, не только изучая схемы на своём компьютере, но и благодаря непосредственному исследованию самих кораблей и копанию в их системах. Благодаря этому она знала происхождение, предназначение и функции каждой детали, и, что было важнее всего, можно ли будет её использовать в другой технике на заставе Ниима. Выросшая на Джакку Рей знала не только о том, как работали корабли, обломки которых покрывали пустоши, но и об опасностях самой планеты. Она своими глазами видела, какие испытания могут поджидать её жителей. Слухи о имперской базе на Угольным кряже однажды побудили Платта организовать туда экспедицию. Зная о способностях Рей к механике, он пригнал ей для починки свой флаер. Рей смогла отремонтировать его, прочистив один из его турбодвигателей и восстановив другой, использовав запчасти от передней части аэроспидера. На этом флаере Платт и шесть его головорезов отправились на поиски пресловутой базы, но вернулись лишь с набором брони штурмовика, при этом потеряв двух товарищей. После этого случая другие мусорщики стали держаться подальше от Угольного кряжа. Также на Джакку опасность представляла местная фауна. Мусорщик Тенг Малар однажды случайно выломал шлюз и разрушил гнездо стальноклювов — диких крылатых существ с острыми, как лезвия, клювами и мощными когтями. За десять минут существа разорвали тело Тенга в клочья на глазах у Рей, которая ничего не могла поделать со стальноклювами и была вынуждена лишь безучастно наблюдать. Само Кладбище напоминало о ужасах и реалиях войны телами и скелетами, занесёнными песком. Однажды Рей обнаружила погибшего пилота TIE истребителя, сидящего в кабине своего TIE истребителя на катапультируемом кресле. Рей сняла с него шлем, забрала личное оружие и комлинк, после чего похоронила тело. В преддверии пробуждения Силы thumb|250px|left|Рей до пробуждения Силы Однажды Рей возвращалась с заставы Ниима, обменяв собранные несколько дней назад детали боевого крейсера на пайки. Внезапно у неё возникло желание подняться на полузасыпанный песком остов огромного корабля. Многие мусорщики трудились, собирая хлам на кладбище звёздных кораблей, поэтому конкуренция была довольно высока. Однако девушка понадеялась, что прошедшая накануне песчаная буря может преподнести ей сюрприз. Предчувствия не подвели Рей, её внимание привлекли отблески света на металлической обшивке корабля. Рей направила свой спидер вглубь пустыни и вскоре смогла рассмотреть разбитый транспортник, который посчитала невероятно ценной находкой для выгодного обмена с Ункаром Платтом.Перед пробуждением Несмотря на то, что световой день кончался, Рей решила исследовать корабль. Она выяснила, что это лёгкий грузовик 690 компании Ghtroc Industries, напомнивший девушке более позднюю модель — «Ghtroc 720», на которой она «летала» в симуляторе. Внутри Рей нашла немного еды, очиститель воды, а также обнаружила, что реактор до сих пор функционирует. В целом, транспортник был в хорошем состоянии, хотя и нуждался в ремонте. Пока Рей занималась осмотром, уже стемнело, поэтому девушке пришлось заночевать в новообретённом корабле. Рей долгое время пыталась отремонтировать корабль сама. Однако девушке не удалось сохранить свою тайну. Мусорщики Деви и Струнк, с которыми она столкнулась в Нииме, начали подозревать, что Рей что-то строит втайне от них, так как та собирала много запчастей и проводки, но не носила добычу на продажу. В конце концов, Деви и Струнк обнаружили Рей, когда та работала на своём корабле. Мусорщики предложили ей помощь. Девушка не хотела связываться с ними, однако чувствовала, что у неё нет выбора, иначе они могли просто украсть корабль и сами получить вознаграждение. К удивлению девушки Деви и Струнк внесли большой вклад в их общее дело. Однажды вечером группа тидо попыталась украсть транспортник, однако напарники Рей, охранявшие корабль ночью, помогли девушке и остановили их. В конце концов троим мусорщикам удалось вернуть грузовик к жизни. Рей, Деви и Струнк отправились в тестовый полёт, чтобы убедиться, что корабль готов к продаже. Затем девушка направилась к Ункару Платту, чтобы обменять корабль на 10000 пайков. Однако в момент переговоров Деви и Струнк угнали с таким трудом отремонтированный грузовик и покинули Джакку. Рей осознавала, что напарники, предавшие её, всегда хотели оставить пустынную планету, а у неё просто не хватило на это решимости. В тяжёлых раздумьях Рей отправилась в свой «дом» и запустила симулятор суборбитального полёта на «Ghtroc 720» в спокойных атмосферных условиях. Девушка ощутила, что её жизнь уже не будет такой, как прежде. Пробуждение Силы Побег с Джакку thumb|250px|right|Рей спасает BB-8 от Тидо. Одним из кораблей, в обломках которого Рей искала детали на обмен, был «Наносящий удар» — звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский», командующим офицером которого была капитан Сиена Ри, добровольно разбившая корабль о поверхность планеты, чтобы тот не попал к Новой Республике.Потерянные звёзды Пробираясь сквозь обширные внутренности корабля, Рей нашла подходящие детали, которые затем отвезла на заставу Ниима, где, предварительно отмыв, понесла их на обмен к Платту. За найденные в этот день детали старьёвщик дал девушке четверть пайка, после чего та отправилась домой. Во время еды Рей услышала звуки, издаваемые астродроидом, и бросилась проверять, откуда они исходят. Она обнаружила BB-8, схваченного мусорщиком расы тидо, носящим такое же имя — Тидо. Девушка спасла маленького дроида и узнала, что он выполнял секретное задание: дроид сбежал от Первого ордена во время их нападения на религиозное поселение Туанул, о котором Рей уже слышала по распространившимся слухам. Девушка починила антенну BB-8 и указала ему путь на заставу Ниима. Но, немного пообщавшись с дроидом, она согласилась взять его к себе домой на ночь. По пути к дому Рей, на девушку и дроида напал голодный червь ночной страж, желавший съесть BB-8. Рей спасла BB-8 от червя и вместе они укрылись в безопасности дома мусорщицы, после чего девушка покормила зверя обломками мусора. На следующее утро Рей и BB-8 отправились на заставу Ниима. По пути на них напали три бандита, которые пытались украсть BB-8. Рей удалось отбиться от двух из них, столкнув их гравициклы и обмануть Тидо, натравив на мусорщика ночного стража, который съел его гравицикл. После этого Рей и BB-8 достигли заставы Ниима, где девушка хотела обменять находки у Платта. Он предложил ей половину пайка за всё, что она принесла, несмотря на то, что за неделю до этого, как напомнила ему Рей, каждая из принесённых ею вещей стоила ту же цену. Хотя Платт был непреклонен, он изменил своё мнение увидев BB-8, за которого предложил целых шестьдесят пайков. Первой реакцией Рей было принять предложение, но спустя мгновение она отказалась, сказав, что BB-8 не продаётся. Непоколебимый в своём желании заполучить дроида, Платт отправил за ним своих головорезов, чтобы те отобрали его у Рей силой. Но план не увенчался успехом, так как Рей быстро расправилась с напавшими на неё бандитами. Во время драки BB-8 заметил Финна, штурмовика, дезертировавшего из Первого ордена, одетого в куртку, принадлежавшую хозяину BB-8 — По Дэмерону. Дроид предупредил Рей, и девушка бросилась на Финна. Она поймала юношу и обвинила того в воровстве. Финн объяснил, что куртка действительно принадлежала По Дэмерону, и что он помог бойцу Сопротивления сбежать с «Финализатора», однако во время побега По погиб. Также он рассказал, что тоже является бойцом Сопротивления, отправленным помочь По вернуть карту, указывавшую путь к Люку Скайуокеру — легендарному рыцарю-джедаю, существование которого Рей считала лишь мифом. Рей поверила истории Финна и тому, что он был членом Сопротивления, в то время как BB-8 расстроили новости о Дэмероне. Троицу заметила небольшая группа штурмовиков, посланных на Джакку, чтобы разыскать дроида. Они попытались скрыться от преследователей, но были атакованы TIE истребителями. Рей повела Финна и BB-8 к стоянке кораблей, чтобы угнать квадджампер, который, мгновение спустя, был уничтожен выстрелом из истребителя. Это заставило Рей поменять своё мнение о корабле, стоявшем рядом с уничтоженным судном, который до этого она назвала мусором. Этим кораблём оказался «Тысячелетний сокол», уже несколько лет не поднимавшийся в воздух. Взойдя на корабль, Рей заняла место пилота, а Финн занял позицию стрелка. Несмотря на неуверенный взлёт, Рей смогла увести корабль с заставы и, прислушавшись к предложению Финна, старалась держаться поближе к поверхности, чтобы запутать сканеры TIE истребителей. Девушка увела погоню на Кладбище звёздных кораблей, где знание обломков оставшихся после войны кораблей стало её преимуществом. Один из TIE истребителей был сбит точным попаданием Финна, но два других продолжили преследование и направились вслед за беглецами внутрь звёздного суперразрушителя. Во время гонки внутри звёздного разрушителя «Сокол» повредил турель, которую заклинило в одном положении, поэтому на вылете из суперразрушителя Рей пришлось осуществить сложный манёвр, развернув грузовой корабль таким образом, чтобы преследовавший его истребитель попал точно в зону обстрела турели, и Фин смог прямым попаданием уничтожить его. После того, как последний TIE истребитель был сбит, Рей направила корабль прочь с Джакку в открытый космос. Знакомство с Ханом Соло Когда корабль оказался вне досягаемости для преследователей, Рей и Финн покинули свои посты и, встретившись, принялись поздравлять друг друга со столь сложным, но удачным побегом. В конечном итоге молодые люди осознали, что в всей этой суматохе они так и не представились друг другу. Однако вскоре их радостное настроение было испорчено, так как в двигателе обнаружилась протечка из резервной топливной системы, причиной которой послужили колебания энергии в мотиваторе гипердвигателя. Рей немедленно принялась за устранение поломки, чтобы избежать отравления ядовитым газом. Во время ремонта она поинтересовалась у Финна о местонахождении базы Сопротивления. Занятая ремонтом, девушка не слышала, как он и BB-8 спорили, нужно ли рассказать ей о местоположение базы. На самом деле Финн не знал, где находится база, и старался убедить BB-8 раскрыть Рей эту информацию. В конечном итоге дроид поведал, что база Сопротивления находилась системе Илиниум, на что Рей сказала, что доставит их туда, после чего вернётся на Джакку. thumb|300px|right|Хан Соло и Чубакка обнаруживают Рей и Финна на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола». В этот момент двигатели корабля неожиданно начали терять мощность, и Рей с Финном осознали, что он попал под действие притягивающего луча. Сквозь обзорное окно кабины «Сокола» Финн разглядел, что их затягивает в док некоего массивного грузового корабля, носившего название «Эравана»,Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections который Финн принял за корабль Первого ордена. Троица спряталась под полом корабля, и Рей планировала выпустить ядовитый газ, чтобы убить поднявшихся на борт штурмовиков. На самом деле корабль был захвачен двумя контрабандистами: легендарным Ханом Соло и его первым помощником Чубаккой. Соло нашёл беглецов на своём бывшем корабле, после чего Рей рассказала, что кроме них на корабле никого нет, и что пилотировала корабль она. Соло поинтересовался, откуда у них корабль, на что девушка ответила, что они угнали его у Ункара Платта, который украл его у Парней Ирвинга, которые, в свою очередь, украли его у Ганниса Дукейна. Последний, со слов Соло, украл «Сокол» у него. Тогда же контрабандист и признался, что его зовут Хан Соло. В тот момент Рей и Финн осознали, что они находятся на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола», а рядом с ними легендарный контрабандист Хан Соло, сражавшийся на стороне Альянса повстанцев во время Галактической гражданской войны. Соло принялся осматривать корабль, во время чего Рей рассказала ему о всех модификациях, которые внёс в него Платт, включая компрессор на линии зажигания, который, как они оба знали, оказывал слишком большую нагрузку на гипердвигатель. Помимо этого, девушка рассказал ему о их миссии — доставить BB-8 Сопротивлению, и после того, как Соло узнал, что у дроида имеется карта, указывающая путь к его старому другу Люку Скайуокеру, он согласился помочь им в её осуществлении. Вскоре «Эравана» оказалась захваченной двумя преступными бандами: Гуавиане смерти и Канджиклаб, которые явились вернуть свои деньги у Соло, обманувшего их, взявшись доставить рафтаров королю Прану. Рей и Финн спрятались в технических коридорах под полом, в то время как Соло безуспешно пытался договориться с бандитами. В этот момент Рей пришла идея, как помочь кореллианскому контрабандисту. Она хотела закрыть двери между ним и головорезами, однако, перепутав затворы, по ошибке открыла клетки с рафтарами, выпустив ужасных монстров на свободу. Чтобы спастись от кровожадных чудищ, Рей и Финн бросились к ангару, но одному рафтару всё же удалось схватить Финна и утащить его. Рей же добралась до панели управления и, найдя Финна по камерам наблюдения, закрыла одну из дверей как раз в тот момент, когда чудище и Финн оказались по разные её стороны. Дверь отсекла щупальца рафтару, и Финн был спасён. Встретившись с Соло у «Тысячелетнего сокола», вся компания решила бросить захваченную монстрами и бандитами «Эравану». Так как Чубакка был ранен в перестрелке, Рей пришлось занять кресло второго пилота, а Соло начал готовить корабль к взлёту. Затем Хан осуществил прыжок в гиперпространство прямо из грузового дока «Эраваны», и «Сокол» успешно сбежал с места битвы. Однако Бала-Тик из банды Гуавиане смерти, который узнал в BB-8 дроида, разыскиваемого Первым орденом, понял, что Рей и Финн также были на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола», и доложил о том, что беглецы скрылись на этом корабле. thumb|300px|left|Рей и Финн узнают, что все истории о Силе и джедаях — правда. Оказавшись в гиперпространстве, Рей и Соло были вынуждены вновь спешно ремонтировать корабль. На этот раз неисправности возникли из-за электрической перегрузки и утечки охлаждающей жидкости, поэтому Рей предложила перевести вспомогательную энергию на вторичный источник. К тому же решению пришёл и Соло. В конечном итоге Рей просто вырвала установленный Платтом компрессор, тем самым устранив проблему, грозившую им неминуемой опасностью. Разобравшись с проблемами корабля, вся команда собралась в общей каюте, где BB-8 показал Соло фрагмент голографической карты. Хан, который заметил, что карта неполная, сначала поведал собравшимся историю исчезновения Скайуокера. По его рассказу, ученик Люка, Кайло Рен, пошёл против мастера-джедая и уничтожил возрождённый Орден джедаев. После этого Скайуокер исчез. Ходили различные слухи о том, куда он пропал, но те, кто близко знал его,''Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы'' детский роман утверждали, что он отправился на поиски первого Храма джедаев. Рей удивилась, услышав что джедаи существовали на самом деле, но Соло, который некогда сам скептически относился к существованию джедаев, сказал ей, что все истории о джедаях и Силе были правдивы. Зов Силы Следующей целью стала База Сопротивления, куда требовалось доставить ВВ-8 и его ценную информацию. Поняв, что Первый орден вышел на их след, Соло предложил найди подходящее место, где сможет пересадить своих спутников на другой корабль, о котором враги не знали. С этой целью товарищи отправились на планету Такодана, где располагалось заведение, служившее перевалочной базой для пиратов, контрабандистов и прочих постояльцев всех мастей, среди которых, в свою очередь, легко отыскать новых попутчиков. Хозяйкой злачного места уже несколько тысячелетий являлась некая Маз Каната, с которой Хан был знаком лично. В какой-то момент путешествия на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола» произошёл ощутимый толчок, в результате чего корабль вышел из гиперпространства. Когда Рей предупредила Хана об следящем устройстве нового типа, установленным на «Соколе» Ункаром Платтом, Соло отправил её вместе с Чубаккой осмотреть корабль. На корме они обнаружили датчик импульсного генератора, который тайно установил Платт. Из-за неосторожности Финна в следящем устройстве активировалась система самоуничтожения, таймер которой был выставлен на двадцать секунд. Благодаря слаженной работе Рей и Чубакки маячок был выброшен с корабля через атмосферный шлюз до того, как произошел взрыв, после чего «Тысячелетний сокол» продолжил полёт. Когда «Сокол» достиг Такоданы, Рей была поражена изобилующим зеленью миром, он напомнил ей планеты, которые являлись ей во снах в детстве. Девушка и не подозревала, что где-то в галактике на самом деле существует столько зелени. После посадки, вся команда корабля вышла наружу, и Рей с восторгом принялась осматривать открывшиеся ей виды. Подойдя к ней, Соло вручил девушке один из своих бластеров, и поинтересовался её именем. Во время их непринуждённой беседы, Соло невзначай упомянул о желании набрать новую команду. Впечатлённый пилотскими и ремонтными навыками Рей, он предложил ей должность второго помощника на «Соколе». Рей обрадовало это предложение, и на какое-то время новые перспективы воодушевили её, но через мгновение весь её запал угас. Она была вынуждена отказать Хану, так как должна была возвратиться на Джакку, где собиралась по-прежнему ожидать возвращения своей семьи. Соло повёл Рей, Финна и BB-8 к замку, в то время как Чубакка остался ремонтировать корабль. По пути Хан рассказал спутникам, что Каната управляла замком на протяжении тысячи лет, и что она непременно поможет вернуть BB-8 Сопротивлению. Оказавшись внутри, они тут же стали предметом внимания информаторов Первого ордена и Сопротивления, которые доложили о их прибытии на Такодану своим руководителям. Хан и трое беглецов встретились с «пиратской королевой» и рассказали ей о карте, ведущей к Люку Скайуокеру. Каната отказалась доставить дроида Сопротивлению, так как считала, что это обязан сделать Соло, который, с её слов, слишком долго избегал борьбы. Услышав это, Рей поинтересовалась, о какой борьбе идёт речь, и Каната ответила, что борьба всегда была одна — борьба против Тёмной стороны Силы, ставшей причиной рождения ситхов, Галактической Империи и, в конечном итоге, Первого ордена. К удивлению Рей, Финн начал убеждать Канату в бесперспективности борьбы с Первым орденом. Старая контрабандистка почувствовала его страх, и Финн, в конечном итоге, отказался от их миссии, решив бежать и прятаться. Оставив друзей, он обратился за помощью к двум пиратам, Сидону Итано и Куигголду, которые, в обмен на работу на них, согласились доставить его во Внешнее Кольцо. Когда Рей попыталась отговорить его, он признался, что всё это время лгал ей — на самом деле он дезертировавший штурмовик, а не член Сопротивления. Несмотря на это, девушка всё равно попросила его остаться, но Финн твёрдо решил уйти. Когда Финн ушёл, Рей почувствовала нечто, зовущее её на нижние уровни замка. Спустившись по лестнице вместе с BB-8, она обнаружила комнату с коллекцией древних артефактов. Один из них представлял собой шкатулку, которая неотвратимо манила её к себе. Не имея сил противиться этому зову, она открыла её, обнаружив внутри световой меч, прикосновение к которому вызвало череду видений, значения которых она не поняла. Сначала девушка обнаружила себя а коридоре Облачного города, где некогда Люк вступил в схватку с Дартом Вейдером, прежде чем узнал, что Вейдер является его отцом. Она услышала крик Скайуокера, не поверившего этому откровению, а после — слова мастера-джедая Йоды, говорящего о энергии Силы. Затем видение перенесло её к стоящему на коленях перед горящим храмом Люку, рядом был его астродроид R2-D2. Затем Рей увидела чьё-то убийство и Кайло Рена, который, вместе с Рыцарями Рен, стоял в окружении тел своих жертв. После этого она вновь оказалась на Джакку, где увидела себя маленькой девочкой, кричащей вслед улетающему кораблю своих родителей и просящей их вернуться. В конце видения она обнаружила себя в заснеженном лесу — Кайло Рен с активированным световым мечом преследовал её. Когда видение закончилось, Рей оказалась на полу, а голове у неё звучал голос мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби, говорящий, что это были её первые шаги. Видения потрясли Рей. Когда её нашла Каната, девушка поинтересовалась, что с ней произошло. Маз пояснила, что световой меч, к которому она прикоснулась, некогда принадлежал Люку, а до него — его отцу Энакину Скайуокеру. Теперь меч взывал к Рей. Ошеломлённая произошедшим, девушка сказала Канате, что должна вернуться на Джакку, но старая женщина озвучила то, в чём Рей сама боялась себе признаться: те, кто оставил её на Джакку, не вернутся за ней. Но, по словам Маз, был тот, кто нуждался в ней, и этим человеком был Люк. Каната попыталась показать Рей, как открыть себя Силе и впустить в себя свет, а затем предложила девушке взять себе световой меч. Но, напуганная видением, девушка отказалась принять его, сказав, что не хочет быть частью всего этого. Оставив Канату в подвале, Рей выскочила из замка и побежала в лес рядом с ним, чтобы побыть в одиночестве. Верный BB-8 последовал за ней. Увидев его, она попыталась отправить его назад к Соло, который мог помочь дроиду, но к тому времени было уже поздно. В небе послышался рёв двигателей, и над ними пролетели несколько TIE истребителей и транспортёров Первого ордена. Захват Кайло Реном и побег мини|280px|Рей в плену у Кайло Рена. Рей и BB-8 вернулись к замку, где стали свидетелями нападения Первого ордена. Заметив, что штурмовики нашли их, Рей открыла по ним огонь из своего бластера и убила двух из них, прежде чем вновь убежала в глубь леса. Девушка приказала BB-88 уходить без неё, а она задержит штурмовиков. Пробираясь вглубь леса, Рей вскоре услышала звук активации светового меча. Вскоре она увидела его владельца — Кайло Рена. Девушка несколько раз выстрелила в него, но Рен легко отразил бластерные заряды своим мечом. Использовав Силу, Кайло парализовал девушку, и, угрожая световым мечом, принялся расспрашивать о дроиде. Прочитав её воспоминания, Рен осознал, что девушка видела карту. Ему больше не было нужды искать дроида — достаточно было допросить Рей и выяснить, что она видела. Он лишил Рей сознания и отнёс бесчувственную девушку на свой командный шаттл, на котором они покинули поле боя, до того как на выручку ВВ-8 прибыли «X-wing» истребители Сопротивления, вступившие в схватку с TIE истребителями. мини|300px|left|Кайло Рен допрашивает Рей. Рей доставили на базу «Старкиллер» — планету-крепость Первого ордена и мощнейшее супероружие, построенное из покрытой льдами планете и обладавшее огневой мощью, достаточной для уничтожения целых звёздных систем. Демонстрация мощи станции состоялась, когда Рей еще была на Такодане — супероружие базы уничтожило систему Хосниан, нанеся огромный удар правительству Новой Республики и её звёздному флоту. Рей очнулась в тюремной камере и обнаружила рядом с собой Рена. Она сразу же спросила, что случилось с Соло и Финном, но Рен не знал. Услышав от неё полный презрения упрёк в том, что он прячется за маской, Кайло снял её, показав Рей своё молодое и ничем не обезображенное человеческое лицо. Затем он вновь спросил у неё о дроиде, но в ответ получил лишь его технические характеристики. Осознав, что обычный допрос результатов не даст, Рен использовал Силу, чтобы проникнуть в мысли Рей и получить нужную информацию из её воспоминаний. Он увидел, что девушка одинока и боится не вернуться на Джакку, а также покрытую островами океаническую планету, которую она видела во снах. Кайло выяснил, что она знакома с Соло и относится к нему как к отцу, которого у неё никогда не было. На это Рен высказался, что Хан лишь разочарует её (девушка не знала, что настоящее имя Рена было Бен и он приходился сыном Лее Органе и Хану Соло). Когда Кайло попробовал проникнуть глубже в воспоминания Рей, она начала сопротивляться и неосознанно применила Силу, стараясь выгнать Рена из своего разума. Каким-то образом ей это удалось, при этом девушка сама прочла мысли Кайло, увидев в нём страх не достичь величия его деда Дарта Вейдера. Поражённый и растерянный, Рен покинул камеру, оставив Рей одну. thumb|right|300px|Рей впервые применяет обман разума. Охранять камеру с заключённой был назначен лишь один штурмовик. Пробуя свои только что обнаруженные способности Силы, Рей попыталась использовать на стражнике обман разума, чтобы убедить его освободить её и покинуть камеру, оставив незапертой дверь. Первые две попытки были неудачными, но в третий раз у неё получилось. Солдат освободил её и уже хотел уйти из камеры, когда Рей приказала ему положить на пол его оружие. Он выполнил приказанное ему, после чего вышел из камеры, оставив дверь открытой. Подобрав бластерную винтовку штурмовика, Рей сбежала из камеры в поисках выхода с базы. Вскоре о её побеге стало известно Рену, который поднял тревогу и приказал разыскать Рей как можно скорее. Он понял, чем дольше девушка оставалась на свободе, тем сильнее развивались её способности, и тем опаснее она становилась для Первого ордена. Чтобы покинуть базу, Рей необходимо было угнать корабль, поэтому она направилась в ангар, где увидела TIE истребитель, который можно было украсть. Избежав встречи с патрулём, девушка спустилась по стене глубокой шахты, пронизывающей станцию. Там она нашла вход в технический коридор, по которому могла передвигаться по базе незамеченной. В глубине базы Рей встретила Соло, Чубакку и Финна (который передумал улетать во Внешнее Кольцо). Троица проникла на базу «Старкиллер», чтобы отключить щиты станции и дать возможность звёздным истребителям Сопротивления уничтожить её. Когда усилиями Финна и Хана защитные щиты были отключены, вся команда покинула базу и направилась к «Тысячелетнему соколу». Вскоре диверсанты заметили, что эскадрильи Сопротивления несут большие потери, но не могут разрушить надёжно защищённый термальный осциллятор, который являлся источником поля, сдерживающего внутри боевой станции тёмную энергию, накопленную для атаки. Тогда они решили проникнуть внутрь осциллятора и подорвать его защитный купол изнутри. Рей и Финн отправились к терминалу и открыли входную дверь, дав Хану и Чубакке возможность попасть внутрь осциллятора и установить взрывчатку. Последовав за товарищами, девушка и её спутник увидели Соло, стоявшего на перекинутом через глубокую шахту узком мосту рядом со своим сыном. Хан попытался вернуть Кайло Рена к Свету, но тёмный воин пронзил его своим световым мечом, и безжизненное тело прославленного контрабандиста, сорвавшись с моста, скрылось в глубине гигантской шахты. Обуянный яростью из-за смерти друга, Чубакка выстрелил в Рена, ранив его, после чего активировал установленные заряды, взрывы которых повредили купол осциллятора. Образовавшаяся брешь позволила истребителю По Дэмерона проникнуть внутрь и нанести установке критические повреждения. thumb|300px|Дуэль Рей и Кайло Рена. Рей и Финн бросились к «Тысячелетнему соколу» через заснеженный лес, но Кайло Рен преградил им путь, сказав, что у них остались незаконченные дела. Рей попыталась выстрелить в него из своего бластера, но тёмный воин оттолкнул её при помощи Силы, сильно отбросив девушку назад. Ударившись о дерево, Рей на какое-то время потеряла сознание. Финн, которому на Такодане Маз Каната дала меч Скайуокера, принял бой на световых мечах, но вскоре потерпел поражение, получив серьёзное ранение. Одержав верх над бывшим штурмовиком, Кайло, который считал, что меч Люка принадлежит ему, попытался притянуть его к себе Силой. Неожиданно для него световой меч оказался в руке очнувшейся к тому моменту Рей, которая активировала его и приняла боевую стойку. Между девушкой и Реном началась дуэль. Поначалу Рей отступала под натиском тёмного воина, лишь парируя его удары. Когда клинки их мечей скрестились, Рен сказал ей, что может обучить её путям Силы. Но девушка, воспользовавшись данным Канатой советом, призвала на помощь Силу и перешла в наступление. Нанося удар за ударом, она, в конечном итоге, пробила защиту Кайло и полоснула его лезвием меча по лицу. В этот момент земля между ними разверзлась, и противники оказались разделены глубоким провалом, образовавшимся из-за того, что планета уже начала разрушаться после уничтожения осциллятора. Бросив Рена, Рей вернулась к лежащему без сознания раненному Финну. Спустя пару мгновений их отыскал Чубакка, прилетевший на «Соколе». После того, как они оба оказались на его борту, корабль покинул планету. В сопровождении уцелевших истребителей Сопротивления, «Сокол» перешёл на сверхсветовую скорость, оставив разрываемую высвободившейся энергией звезды планету позади. Последние джедаи «Тысячелетний сокол» вернулся на базу Сопротивления на планету Ди'Куар, где Финн незамедлительно получил лечение. С возвращением героев, уничтоживших базу «Старкиллер», бойцы Сопротивления приступили к празднованию своей победы над Первым орденом, но Рей осталась в стороне от всеобщего веселья. Её встретила Лея Органа, и они заключили друг друга в долгие объятия, разделяя между собой боль утраты. Произошедшие события совпали с выходом R2-D2 из режима ожидания, в котором тот пребывал с момента исчезновения Скайуокера. Дроид предоставил хранившуюся в нём информацию о местонахождении Люка. Соединённая с данными, доставленными BB-8, эта информация сложилась в цельную карту с указанием маршрута, ведущего к Скайуокеру. Как только выяснилось, что найден последний джедай, все празднества на базе Сопротивления прекратились. мини|left|300px|Рей вручает Люку его старый световой меч. Взяв с собой световой меч Скайуокера, Рей приготовилась покинуть Ди’Куар и, вместе с Чубаккой и Арту, отправиться на планету, где находился прежний владелец. Перед отлётом она попрощалась с так и не пришедшим в сознание Финном, поцеловав его в лоб и пообещав, что они обязательно когда-нибудь встретятся вновь. У «Сокола» девушку встретила генерал Органа и сказала, что гордится тем, что Рей намерена совершить. Однако девушка почувствовала страх Леи, так как знала, что Органа винит себя за то, что отправила своего сына к брату, и это привело Бена к падению на Тёмную сторону. Но на этот раз Лея была уверена, что Рей не постигнет та же участь, что и её сына.''Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы'' роман Поднявшись на борт «Тысячелетнего сокола», Рей села за штурвал пилота и взяла курс на Эч-То — планету, которую Люк Скайуокер выбрал местом своего изгнания. Осуществив посадку на одном из небольших островов планеты, Рей пробралась сквозь лабиринты древних руин и, в конечном итоге, нашла старого мастера-джедая. Скайуокер, явно преследуемый призраками прошлого, не проронил ни слова, когда Рей протянула ему световой меч его отца как символ того, что единственной надеждой для галактики было возвращение джедаев. 250px|мини|Рей пытается убедить Люка помочь СопротивлениюОднако Люк, взяв меч в руки и осмотрев, демонстративно бросил оружие через плечо и удалился. Подобрав его световой меч, Рей следовала за ним через остров. Всю дорогу к хижине прибывшая отчаянно пыталась склонить магистра к помощи остающимся членам Сопротивления, но тот был непреклонен, заявляя, что девушка «зря теряет время». В конечном итоге она наткнулась на дерево, в дупле которого хранились тексты джедаев, относившиеся к самому началу Ордена, и сказала, что место ей знакомо. Заинтригованный Люк попросил Рей уточнить, но она вновь продолжила давить на него, чтобы он вышел из укрытия и помог Сопротивлению в борьбе с Первым Орденом. Люк в очередной раз отказался, объяснив, что он прибыл на эту планету не для того, чтобы скрываться, но для того, чтобы умереть там, где начинался Орден джедаев — как последний из них. Позже, когда Люк поднялся на борт «Тысячелетнего сокола», он узнал о смерти Хана Соло и был потрясён этим. После того, как R2-D2 показал ему голограмму принцессы Леи, просившей Оби-Вана Кеноби помочь ей, он потребовал у Рей назвать её истинные побуждения для прибытия на Эч-То. Рей объяснила, что она обладает чувствительностью к Силе, но не понимает её, и напугана этим, а также задаётся вопросом о своём месте в галактике. Той же ночью Рей проснулась и обнаружила, что Люк смотрит на неё. Джадай в изгнании обещал дать новой воспитаннице не более, чем три урока: о том, что такое Сила, о том, кто такие джедаи, и о том, почему они должны исчезнуть с лица галактики. После чего ученица покинет остров и пообещает никогда более не тревожить уединение отшельника. К обучению приступили на следующее утро.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи Подготовка и откровения thumb|left|250px|Рей тренируется со своим посохомНа следующее утро Рей, едва проснувшись, непроизвольно потянулась через Силу к Кайло Рену. Поражённая результатом, она выстрелила в него из бластера, пробив дыру в стене хижины, в которой спала. Когда Люк спросил её, что случилось, она солгала ему, что небрежно чистила оружие, предварительно не разрядив. Люк, как и обещал, отвёл её для первого урока к скале, где состоялась первая их встреча. Он объяснил ей, что Сила — не просто способность передвигать предметы или управлять желаниями других людей. Это — энергия, которая связывает воедино и свет, и тьму, и все живые существа. Он проинструктировал её закрыть глаза и прикоснуться к Силе. Это ей удалось не сразу, но в конце концов она преуспела в этом и почувствовала влечение к пещере, наполненной энергией Тёмной стороны. Несмотря на предупреждение Люка сопротивляться искушению, ей это не удалось. Напуганный Люк, сравнив пробуждающуюся Силу Рей с той, которой обладал Кайло Рен, покинул место занятий. Позднее в тот же день он видел, как она тренировалась в фехтовании посохом на возвышающейся над океаном скале. Потом она заменила посох на световой меч и продолжила тренироваться уже с ним, в конце концов разрубив камень надвое. Без её ведома Люк молча наблюдал за Рей издалека, обеспокоенный её внезапной скоростью и растущей свирепостью. Во время обучения Рей вновь связалась с Кайло Реном и говорила с ним посредством Силы. После этого она попросила Люка рассказать ей, что произошло с его старой академией. После второго урока Люк поведал ученице недолгую историю своего храма, а также о том, почему он решил отправиться в добровольное изгнание. Мастер сказал, что его племянник, Бен Соло, впоследствии ставший известным как Кайло Рен, попал под влияние Сноука и в результате пал на Тёмную сторону. Отрёкшись от имени, полученного при рождении, он убил большинство своих соучеников и бежал, вместе с небольшой групой присоединившихся к нему, а перед этим поджёг храм. Таким образом, он уничтожил всё, что было сделано Люком, что сломило старого мастера. Рей после этого решила проникнуть в пещеру Тёмной стороны. Внутри она задала вопросы о своём месте в галактике и о своих родителях, а в ответ испытала ещё одно видение Силы с многократными отражениями себя. Тем же вечером с Рей ещё раз связался Кайло Рен, рассказавший ей свою собственную версию истории: он сказал, что Люк пытался убить его спящим. После неудачи её собственных попыток узнать правду о своих родителях посредством Силы она поведала Кайло о своём одиночестве и отчаянии. Тот заверил её в том, что она в этом не одинока. Они соприкоснулись руками, и в этот момент в хижину вошёл Люк. То, что он увидел, ужаснуло его, и в гневе он разрушил хижину. Рей, в свою очередь, напала на Люка, но тот её с лёгкостью обезоружил. Рей, тем не менее, притянула к себе световой меч и, угрожая им, потребовала сказать правду. Люк признался, что, на секунду, он действительно задумал убить племянника и активировал световой меч, но почти сразу опомнился и решил не делать этого. В тот момент Бен проснулся, посмотрев на наставника «испуганным взглядом мальчишки, которого предали» и, не дав дяде возможности объясниться, сразу же атаковал его, в ходе короткой стычки обрушив своё жилище и полагая, что Скайоукер погиб под обломками. Рей сказала Люку, что, когда она коснулась руки Кайло Рена, она почувствовала в нём сильный конфликт, как и сам Люк некогда его почувствовал в своём отце, Дарте Вейдере. Хотя Люк и утверждал, что Кайло Рен не может быть спасён, Рей верила, что он может быть возвращён к Свету, и решила противостоять ему один на один. Без ведома Люка она выкрала священные тексты джедаев, перенесла их на борт «Сокола», после чего покинула планету. Вернувшись в расположение флота Сопротивления, Рей приказала Чубакке катапультировать её в спасательной капсуле в сторону «Господства», флагмана флота Первого ордена, где находился Кайло Рен и где она впоследствии была арестована штурмовиками. Схватка на «Господстве» Под конвоем Рей препроводили в тронный зал Сноука. Пока лифт поднимался в палаты правителя, и Рей осталась с Беном наедине, она рассказала о своём видении на Эч-То, о том, что свет ещё не угас в его заблудшей душе, и возможно Искупление. Спутник ответил, что тоже кое-что увидел — нечто, что заставит юную последовательницу джедайского учения пересмотреть свои ориентиры, перейти на Тёмную сторону и присоединиться к нему. Когда пара вышла из лифта, Верховный лидер совсем иначе, нежели на прошлой аудиенции, привечал ученика. Вождь явно был доволен, что подопечный, наконец, оправдал его чаяния. Сноук подметил, что «там, где было смятение, он видит решимость, где была слабость — силу». Как и планировал заговорщик, объект интриг не почувствовал истинных причин его теперешней уверенности. При помощи телекинеза руководитель Первого ордена притянул к себе трофейный меч Скайуокеров, конфискованный Реном, и снял с Рей наручники. Затем несколько раз потребовал посетительницу подойти ближе, но та не собиралась исполнять его приказы. Тогда Сноук при помощи Силы подтянул к себе и её. Завязался диалог, в ходе которого Рей гневно выпалила лидеру в лицо, что увидела сомнение в его ученике, на что тот лишь усмехнулся, заявляя, что прекрасно осведомлён об их с Кайло разговорах, что он специально направлял мысли и чувства обоих, дабы привести ученицу Скайуокера прямиком в ловушку. Рей попыталась завладеть своим мечом, воспользовавшись телекинезом, но навыки Сноука в данной способности оказались намного выше, и устройство лишь описало дугу, ударив её по голове и вернувшись на подлокотник трона, где восседал правитель. Вновь унижая гостью, тиран с лёгкостью подхватил её Силой и поместил перед одним из иллюминаторов, показывая, как орудия «Господства» расстреливают караван транспорта Сопротивления, и тот тает на глазах. Затем, пообещав показательно казнить несчастную, когда закончит, он вытащил её на середину комнаты и подверг пытке разума, выуживая из памяти всё, что хотел знать о Люке Скайуокере, включая координаты его планеты. Получив желаемое, он опустил измученную девушку на пол, выбросив словно использованную вещь. Когда приверженку Света отпустили, она вновь попыталась получить оружие — на этот раз меч своего провожатого. Бдительные гвардейцы приготовились прикрыть хозяина, но тот жестом остановил их, показывая, что контролирует ситуацию. В последний раз попытавшись поразить государя световым клинком, Рей была отброшена и парализована очередным телекинетическим импульсом, не в состоянии более что-либо предпринять. Оружие выпало из рук под ноги своего владельца, а объект всех этих бесплодных атак похвалил за упорство и сказал, что в награду дарует воительнице быструю смерть. Удерживая пленницу в Силовом захвате на коленях перед Реном, Сноук торжественно объявил, что пришло время закончить обучение, и доказать свою преданность учителю, лично казнив задержанную. Глядя с мольбой в глаза Кайло, Рей вновь воззвала к остаткам его человечности, но Верховный лидер, слыша эти стенания, лишь продолжал насмехаться, самодовольно заявляя, что его невозможно предать либо обмануть, ибо он для этого слишком хорош в телепатии, с лёгкостью читая мысли и угадывая намерения своего окружения. В данный момент это был отчётливый образ ближайшего будущего, где ученик не дрогнувшей рукой подбирает меч, активирует его и вонзает в тело своего заклятого врага. Как выяснилось, откровение было повелителем ордена истолковано неверно — Бен действительно использовал меч, чтобы поразить врага. Но не Рей, которую надеялся заполучить в союзницы, а Сноука, который, после подавления остатков Сопротивления, становился для него угрозой. Незаметно повернув продолжавшую покоиться на подлокотнике рукоять меча Скайуокеров, он при помощи всё того же телекинеза нажал кнопку активации, в результате чего лезвие вошло прямо в живот сидящего на троне. Получив смертельное ранение, Сноук выпустил Рей из захвата, та в бессилии осела на пол и изумлённо огляделась, осознавая случившееся. Миг спустя, воспользовавшись замешательством охраны, магистр Рыцарей Рен притянул меч к себе, так, что тот перерезал остатки тела Сноука поперёк надвое и затем был подхвачен не растерявшейся спутницей. Тем временем, отреагировав на предательство, стражи сорвались с мест и стали окружать двоих, чтобы разделаться с ними и отомстить таким образом за смерть нанимателя. Встав спиной к спине, участники регицида приготовились отражать нападения восьми преторианцев, и каждому пришлось сражаться сразу с четырьмя. мини|350px|Рей и Кайло Рен сражаются с [[Элитная преторианская гвардия|преторианцами]]Бой был опасным и тяжёлым. Бену и Рей пришлось проявить всё своё мастерство фехтования и заручиться поддержкой Силы, дабы выстоять. Так, в ходе сражения Соло столкнул одного из стражей в силовую установку, мгновенно разорвавшую того на мелкие куски, а его временная союзница одержала верх над фехтовальщиком с необычным оружием — плетью-посохом — при помощи хитрого контрзахвата. В конце с каждой из противостоящих сторон осталось по двое — по одному охраннику на Рей и Бена, каждый из стражей поймал своего оппонента в клинч, а Кайло ещё и выронил оружие. После пары секунд лихорадочного поиска решения Рей молниеносно перехватила заблокированное оружие в другую руку. Соперник не успел отреагировать на это движение и пропустил удар в корпус, за которым последовал добивающий по горлу. Освободившись таким образом от захвата, Рей бросила меч в помощь Бену. Скорректировав полёт оружия при помощи Силы, упомянутый союзник поймал его и нанёс последнему из гвардейцев смертельный колющий удар. Битва за трон была выиграна. Победив Сноука и его личную охрану, Рей и Кайло приступили к переговорам о дальнейшей судьбе воюющих сторон. Рей настаивала на мире и прекращении огня, Рен же утверждал, что повстанцы — пережиток прошлого, и для Галактики будет гораздо лучше, если им дадут умереть. Собеседница умоляла одуматься, поскольку на транспортниках Сопротивления, которые обстреливало «Господство», была и мать Бена. Последний, будучи полноправным претендентом на опустевший трон, в свою очередь, предложил безродной мусорщице разделить бразды правления Первым орденом, став ей супругом и новым учителем. Он также заставил живущую иллюзиями девушку признать правду — что её родители были обычными мусорщиками, добровольно отказавшимися от дочери ради нищенских подачек, на данный момент они оба мертвы и похоронены в одной из братских могил на Джакку. Та разрыдалась, но вынуждена была согласиться с сим вопиющим фактом. Несмотря на некоторые ответные чувства к Соло, Рей не смогла принять это предложение, ибо деяния молодого человека были слишком ужасны, чтобы с ними мириться. Бен протянул руку, ожидая окончательного решения, но вместо ответного жеста Рей попыталась вернуть себе меч, а Кайло не желал его отдавать. После недолгого телекинетического противоборства за упомянутое оружие оно распалось на две части, а обоих отбросил в стороны мощный импульс Силы, за которым почти сразу же последовал таран «Раддуса», критически повредивший «Господство», после чего Рен потерял сознание, а Рей забрала остатки разбитого ими меча, захватила личный транспорт покойного Сноука и покинула борт. Спасение на Крэйте мини|Рей за турелью «Тысячелетнего сокола» На «Тысячелетнем соколе» Рей воссоединилась с Чубаккой. Они пришли на помощь повстанцам, терпящим бедствие на близлежащей планете Крэйт. Вместе с Рей, занявшей место бортстрелка, Чубакка смог отвлечь атакующие TIE-истребители от бункера, заманив в расположенные неподалёку кристаллические пещеры Крэйта. Умело лавируя между препятствиями, как много лет назад - в недрах строящейся «Звезды Смерти», корабль смог превзойти в маневрировании оставшихся преследователей, летательные аппараты которых разбились о своды подземных полостей, а затем вылетел с другой стороны, пробив непрочную соляную корку у поверхности. Несмотря на это, остатки Сопротивления были всё ещё подавлены огневой мощью сил Первого Ордена. Тем не менее Люк Скайуокер посредством проекции Силы сумел задержать атакующих (что стоило ему жизни), а уцелевшие тем временем пробрались через сеть туннелей позади базы. При помощи двустороннего маяка Леи Рей и Чубакка посадили «Сокол» возле запасного выхода с базы, заваленного камнями. Доверившись Силе, Рей приняла свою судьбу как джедая и при помощи телекинеза расчистила выход, обеспечив уцелевшим участникам Сопротивления возможность бежать. Первым навстречу спасительнице из тоннеля выбежал Финн, та обняла его, наконец сдержав данное на Ди'Куаре обещание вернуться. Перед поднятием трапа она разделила видение Силы с Кайло Реном, который обратился к ней вновь, но собеседница проигнорировала пристальный взгляд и покинула планету. Безопасно уйдя в гиперпространство, Рей лично познакомилась с По и тепло воссоединилась с Леей. Оба адепта Силы ощутили, как Люк растворился в ней. Рей констатировала, что её новый учитель умер без горечи и сожалений, честно исполнив долг, а затем спросила Органу, как теперь быть дальше. Та заключила, что у Сопротивления, в целом, осталось достаточно для продолжения своего дела в Галактике: меч Скайуокеров, несколько лучших бойцов и офицеров, а также основательница организации, ученица почившего гранд-мастера и священные тексты учения джедаев. Личность и черты характера Рей была человеком, женщиной, ростом 1,7 метра. У неё были каштановые волосы, карие глаза и светлая кожа, адаптировавшаяся к экстремальному ультрафиолетовому излучению, испускаемому местным солнцем, палящим над пустынной планетой Джакку. Суровая жизнь на такой планете быстро делала её обитателей жёсткими, циничными, лишёнными сочувствия к слабым, но Рей смогла этого избежать. Несмотря на своё жалкое существование на раскалённой планете Западного Предела, сердце Рей всегда было щедрым, и девушка никогда не отказывала в помощи нуждавшимся в ней. Именно эта готовность прийти на помощь привела её к беспомощному BB-8, попавшему в сети Тидо, помешала ей позже продать дроида Платту и вынудила помочь BB-8 в его миссии по возвращению звёздной карты Сопротивлению. Несмотря на то, что девушка никогда не покидала Джакку из страха пропустить момент, когда её родные вернутся за ней, она поверила в важность борьбы Сопротивления против Первого ордена, и этого было достаточно, чтобы придать ей сил продолжить миссию BB-8 по поиску Люка Скайуокера, в результате чего было нанесено поражение Первому ордену. На протяжении многих лет воображение Рей рисовало перед ней образы других миров, полных пышной зелёной растительности и настолько прекрасных, что она даже не могла вообразить. Приключение, в которое она оказалась втянута, решившись помочь BB-8 и Финну, привело её на один из таких миров — планету Такодана, где она впервые осознала, что её судьба не связана с мусорными полями на забытой пустынной планете Джакку. Её встреча с Маз Канатой сильно повлияла на то, какой девушка видела себя и на понимание того, на что она способна. После этого Рей начала осознавать, что она является частью крупного всегалактического сражения, и что с нею была мощь Силы. Её осознание своих способностей и своей судьбы совпали с волнениями в Космической Силе, которая на протяжении многих лет находилась в состоянии покоя, что, в конечном итоге, позволило ей отыскать Люка Скайуокера. Навыки и способности thumb|left|250px|Рей со своим боевых посохом. Свои навыки Рей отточила будучи мусорщицей на покрытой обломками планете Джакку, где, чтобы выжить, ей каждый день приходилось бороться с палящим солнцем, жгучей пустыней, жестокими мусорщиками и ворами, крадущими у кого угодно. Этот суровый мир, в котором, тем не менее, она не утратила надежду, научил Рей быть стойкой и выработал в ней инстинкты, необходимые для выживания. Её навыки мусорщицы помогли ей добиться уважения среди старьёвщиков, таких как Платт. Необходимость выживать в таких условиях и постоянное исследование остовов звёздных кораблей и другой военной техники, стали причиной её отличной физической формы. Она развила в себе навыки бойца, научившись мастерски владеть боевым посохом, который пускала в ход против угрожавших ей личностей. Её общение с иноземцами позволило её изучить языки пришельцев из других миров, благодаря чему она знала язык вуки, шириивук, и освоила двоичный язык дроидов. Также у неё был талант к рисованию, что можно было увидеть, посмотрев на отличные рисунки в её дневнике. Во время жизни на Джакку Рей познала все тонкости ремонтного дела, обладая, как казалось многим, врождённым пониманием того, как работают механизмы. Среди запчастей транспортных средств и оружия она чувствовала себя как в своей тарелке, а один из подбитых AT-AT даже сделала своим домом; найдя этот шагоход, она сохранила его систему регуляции внутренней среды, чтобы иметь защиту от сурового климата снаружи, а также огородила его ловушками, чтобы обезопасить себя от воров. Девушка построила собственный спидер и стала высококлассным пилотом, несмотря на то, что никогда не покидала Джакку. Эти навыки понадобились ей, когда она управляла «Тысячелетним соколом» в момент побега с планеты, тогда же она продемонстрировала, что хорошо разбирается и понимает принципы работы систем корабля и их функции, что впечатлило даже Хана Соло. Чубакка также признал её способности, предоставив ей место пилота «Сокола» после смерти Соло во время их совместного путешествия в поисках Люка Скайуокера. Приключение, в которое она оказалась втянута, покинув Джакку, раскрыло её высокий потенциал по взаимодействию с Силой. Хотя изначально Рей и отвергла раскрывшиеся перед ней способности, попытавшись уйти от своей судьбы, но находка светового меча Скайуокера стала причиной пробуждения Силы внутри неё. Она смогла противостоять попыткам Кайло Рена прочесть её разум и даже обратила его способности против него самого, увидев страх Рена остаться в тени Дарта Вейдера. Она также смогла применить обман разума против охранявшего её штурмовика, что позволило ей сбежать из камеры на базе «Старкиллер», во время побега с которой её силы многократно возросли. Кульминацией стала её дуэль на световых мечах с Кайло Реном, во время которой, несмотря на отсутствие опыта, она смогла не просто противостоять Рену, но и превзойти тёмного воина, уничтожив его меч. После этих событий она приняла свои способности, которые только начала познавать, отправившись на поиски находящегося в изгнании Скайуокера, а вместе с ними и свою судьбу, тем самым запалив искру надежды в срывающейся в пучину войны галактике. Позже Рей, в совместном поединке с Реном против преторианцев, показала отличный уровень фехтования, будучи способной эффективно противостоять хорошо подготовленным противникам, превосходящим числом и физической силой. Также после обучения у Скайуокера она показала высокое мастерство в телекинезе, с лёгкостью поднимая по нескольку тяжёлых булыжников, чтобы расчистить завал. Снаряжение «Адская гончая-2» и спидер Рей оборудовала себе дом внутри подбитого шагохода AT-AT, носившего название «Адская гончая-2», оставшегося после битвы за Джакку. Сделав его своей собственностью, девушка внесла ряд модификаций. Она вывела из строя топливные элементы шагохода, посчитав слишком опасным оставлять их активными, и заварила основной люк. Под вход она приспособила запасной выход, который имперские штурмовики использовали для эвакуации. Энергией её жилище обеспечивали солнечные панели, которые она соединила с самозаряжающимися топливными ячейками, снятыми со спидер-байков, найденных среди обломков. Многие найденные в AT-AT вещи были пригодны для дальнейшего обмена: бластерные винтовки E-11, лазерные винтовки DLT-20A, сканеры местности, атмосферные шлюзы и многое другое, что она смогла продать Ункару Платту. Под жилое помещение Рей, в основном, оборудовала нижнюю палубу, в то время как под гараж для своего спидера она отвела верхнюю. Несмотря на то, что «Адская гончая-2» лежала на боку, Рей привыкла считать, что именно такое положение и было правильным, научившись использовать его согласно своим нуждам. Внутри девушка организовала рабочую зону, где обрабатывала найденные во время вылазок материалы, пристроила компьютерный терминал и повесила гамак, который сделала сама, ещё будучи маленькой девочкой. Жизнь в шагоходе уже сама по себе обезопасила существование Рей на Джакку, но девушка своими силами старалась всячески улучшить и повысить надёжность своего дома. Она привела в исправность и поддерживала в рабочем состоянии систему регуляции внутренней атмосферы шагохода, которая защищала её от жары днём и от холода по ночам, и установила вокруг него систему ловушек, которые оберегали её жилище от посягательств воров и других мусорщиков. thumb|300px|Самодельный спидер Рей. В то время, как AT-AT был просто домом, спидер Рей был куда более важным приспособлением для её выживания. Девушка очень гордилась своим спидером, самодельным репульсорным транспортным средством, доставлявшим ей много радости. Его длина составляла 3,73 метра, и на нём не было вооружения, так как основной его функцией была перевозка грузов, для чего сбоку на нём имелся грузовой мешок, в котором девушка перевозила найденные ею на Кладбище звёздных кораблей материалы к AT-AT и на заставу Ниима.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross Sections Несмотря на способность перевозить груз, место для его размещения было ограничено; скорость транспорта превалировала над его грузоподъёмностью, поэтому Рей часто приходилось делать несколько заходов, чтобы перевезти всё найденное на заставу. Судно было очень громоздким, что негативно влияло на его управляемость, и делало его практически неуправляемым для других пилотов, но Рей приспособилась пилотировать его. Из-за громоздкости и проблем с управлением Рей не сильно переживала о том, что другие мусорщики захотят угнать её спидер, тем не менее она позаботилась и о системе безопасности: сканер отпечатков пальцев гарантировал, что только она сможет запустить двигатель спидера, a чтобы быть уверенной, что никто не сможет утащить судно, пока её не будет рядом, девушка вывела оголённый электрический провод на его корпус. Сам спидер был собран из запчастей, собранных Рей в пустыне. Питали его два турбореактивных двигателя, снятые её со сбитого грузового тягача, которые девушка расположила вертикально, один над одним, а не горизонтально, как они располагались в тягаче. Они соединялись с ведущими усилителями, найденными Рей в одном из имперских кораблей. Впоследствии на спидер были добавлены форсажные камеры с гоночного свупа, добавлена камера сгорания и репульсор, снятые девушкой с разбитого звёздного истребителя «X-wing», а также внесено множество собственных модификаций. Несмотря на ограниченную грузоподъёмность, скорость, с которой могло летать судно, была сравнима со скоростью аэроспидера. Рей нравилось летать на её спидере, оттачивая свои навыки пилота, выполняя на нём порой очень сложные манёвры. Возможности спидера, помимо его необходимости для её выживания на планете, подарили Рей чувство независимости. Несмотря на то, что никто не мог чувствовать себя свободным и независимым на Джакку, так как мусорщики зависели от Ункара Платта, снабжавшего их едой, спидер давал Рей возможность в любое время ездить куда она захочет. Инструменты и оружие Будучи мусорщицей, у Рей было множество вещей и инструментов, необходимых ей для выживания. Её одежда выживальщика идеально защищала её от жары, при этом не стесняла движения и позволяла носить при себе всё необходимое снаряжение. Она покрывала практически всё тело, защищая его от прямых солнечных лучей, и каждый элемент был максимально плотно подогнан друг к другу, чтобы исключить попадание под одежду песка. Лицо тоже защищала повязка. Жизнь в пустыне наложила отпечаток не только на одежду, но и на причёску девушки, которая была максимально простой. Обувь была рассчитана для долгих пеших путешествий и была сделана из шкуры говата. Для защиты глаз от песка, солнца и ветра Рей сделала себе очки, под которые она приспособила шлем штурмовика, найденный ею в одном из кораблей. Жара и жажда были главным врагами в пустыне, поэтому неотъемлемой частью выживания в ней была вода, и мусорщики знали об этом как никто другой. Рей никогда не забывала об этом, поэтому всегда брала с собой воды больше, чем ей было необходимо, имея большой запас на своём спидере. thumb|left|200px|Снаряжение Рей на Джакку.. Чтобы стать успешным мусорщиком Рей необходимо было обзавестись лучшим снаряжением из того, что она могла себе позволить, научиться им пользоваться и всегда содержать его в исправности. Она хранила свои инструменты в ранце, куда складывала всё своё снаряжение. Там хранились: разрядные пилекс-драйверы с втулками Уэссекс и Блиссекс; модуляторы, среди которых были шестигранные-зажимы Мон-каламари и крестообразные верпинские ключи; все восемь стандартных конфигурация гидроспаннеров, включая запасные блоки питания; магнитизаторы и демагнитизаторы; углеродное долото, для снятия нагара с находок; молоток с заострённой головкий; ключ хариссона, в двух вариациях: мощной и стандартной модели; клейкая лента; тестер питания; микрообъективы для проверки находок на предмет мелких, невидимых глазу, трещин и разрывов; сенсорный подавитель, необходимый для удостоверения того, что запоминающие устройства и компьютеры должным образом развязаны друг от друга, чтобы данные на них можно было успешно переписать после разблокирования; датапад, на котором содержались схемы кораблей, чьи остова покрывали Кладбище звёздных кораблей. Также при себе Рей носила спасательный набор, сделанный из кожи хаппабора, и щётки для очистки находок. Одной из важнейших вещей в снаряжении Рей был её боевой посох, который она собрала из мусора и обернула найденными обрывками военной формы. Девушка старалась всегда держать его при себе, для чего приладила к нему ремешок, сделанный из шерсти и кожи блоггина. Посох был важным инструментом для передвижения по сбитым кораблям, так как лазя по тёмным внутренностям подбитых кораблей можно было получить серьёзную травму, зацепившись за острые металлические выступы или провалиться через ломкую тонкую обшивку. Поэтому Рей перед. каждым шагом проверяла надёжность и безопасность пути впереди при помощи посоха, особенно на кораблях, где она была впервые. Также, при необходимости, она использовала боевой посох в бою. Также у Рей был небольшой нож, созданный из руки дроида. После того, как Рей покинула Джакку, и прибыла на Такодану, Хан Соло вручил ей бластерный пистолет NN-14. Оружие было небольшим и имело короткую удобную рукоять, которая прекрасно ложилась в её руку. Пистолет имел бронированный корпус, пламегаситель и стабилизированный дульный срез. Несмотря на небольшие размеры, мощный элемент питания и усиленный каркас означали, что это было надёжное оружие, способное противостоять любому противнику. В замке Маз Канаты Рей узнала о том, что световой меч Скайуокера взывал к ней и что Сила хочет, чтобы она приняла его. Этот световой меч был собран Энакином Скайуокером во время Войн клонов и, после того как был утрачен во время дуэли Люка Скайуокера с его отцом, он был найден в глубинах Облачного города. В конечном итоге Рей приняла световой меч во время дуэли с Кайло Реном, после чего доставила на Эч-То бывшему владельцу — Люку Скайуокеру. Попрактиковавшись во владении данным оружием у гранд-мастера, Рей применила меч в бою на борту «Господства», после чего устройство было повреждено, но, судя по всему, подлежало восстановлению. За кулисами Создание и развитие thumb|left|280px|Ранний концепт-арт «Киры» для «Пробуждения Силы». Когда Lucasfilm приступил к разработке трилогии сиквелов «Звёздных войн», которые должны были выйти под логотипом The Walt Disney Company, после приобретения медиагигантом компании Лукаса, стало ясно, что «Звёздным войнам» не обойтись лишь героями оригинальной трилогии и необходимо создать новое поколение персонажей, которым можно передать эстафету. Одним из этих персонажей стала Рей, которая, на ранних стадиях работы над фильмом «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы», была известна как Кира. Она была задумана как главный герой с самого начала работы над проектом, и первоначальный сценарист фильма, Майкл Арндт, согласился принять участие в работе над ним, когда ему рассказали, что фильм будет посвящён становлению девушки джедая. Он описывал Киру как «импульсивную, свихнутую на технике крутую одиночку.»''Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Пробуждение Силы'' Дж. Дж. Абрамс, который был выбран занять пост режиссёра фильма, быстро привязался к идее женского персонажа в главной роли, и предложил идею, что персонаж должен жить спустя тридцать лет после событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая», не знать о том, кто такой Люк Скайуокер и вообще считая его не более чем мифом. Абрамс также поддержал идею того, чтобы центральным персонажем истории «Звёздных войн» стала женщина-джедай. Во время работы над ранними вариантами сценария фильма, особую трудность для Арндт в представлении нового персонажа, который впоследствии стал Рей, вызвало само наличие Люка Скайуокера. В ранних черновиках Арндт описывал сюжет следующим образом: дом Рей был разрушен, из-за чего она отправилась в странствие, в котором повстречала Люка и они вместе победили злодея. Но сценарист чувствовал, что каждый раз, когда Люк будет появляться на экране, он будет оттягивать всё внимание зрителей на себя, смещая Рей, главную героиню фильма, на второй план, так как аудиторию больше интересует судьба старого джедая. В конечном итоге Арндт решил сделать Люка своего рода «Святым Граалем» фильма, который Рей находит в кульминационный момент своего странствия, обнаружив Скайуокера в его изгнании. thumb|300px|Концепт-арт «Киры» в космопорте, за авторством [[Андре Валлина.]] По мере продвижения работы над фильмом у Киры появилось два компаньона: Сэм, который в последствии стал Финном, и персонаж, на тот момент известный только как Джон Доу. В черновиках Джон Доу был напарником девушки, и изначально задумывался как джедай, однако затем стал охотником за головами. В конечном итоге персонаж эволюционировал в члена вооружённых сил Республики, прежде чем получить развитие в стороне от истории Киры и стать По Дэмероном. Кира была задумана как мусорщица, живущая на свалке, ещё на ранних этапах работы над сценарием. В какой-то момент в сюжет был введён старьёвщик инопланетной расы, а Кира стала много времени проводить разбирая подержанную машину, принадлежавшую бывшему пилоту Республики, который стал для Киры воплощением образа её отца. На этой работе она видит как каждый день прилетают и улетают корабли, и мечтает однажды покинуть свою, прозябающую на задворках цивилизации, планету—эта линия, практически без изменений, попала в конечный вариант фильма. Высокие навыки пилота также были закреплены за персонажем, и отражены в ранних концепт-артах, на одном из которых Кира изображена пилотирующей звёздный истребитель и ведущей бой с звёздными разрушителями. Её спидер, который на концепт-артах также изображался в виде небольшого корабля, был разработан как «корабль героя», и должен был стать для зрителей визуализацией некоторых качеств персонажа, к примеру того, что она способна собрать своё собственное судно из запчастей других транспортных средств. В ноябре 2013 года костюмерный цех фильма разработал первые эскизы костюма Киры. Изначально он имел множество карманов и креплений для инструментов и альпинистского оборудования, что было обусловлено её работой мусорщицей, но съёмочная группа решила, что костюм должен быть проще и отбросила эти наработки. Окончательный дизайн костюма был одобрен в феврале 2014 года, и включал в себя очки, которые она носила во время своих вылазок. Ввели эти очки по требованию съёмочной группы, которой хотелось, чтобы люди не могли определить, что за персонаж перед ними; мужчина? женщина? и человек ли вообще? Дом девушки, устроенный внутри подбитого AT-ATа, был возведён в Абу-Даби на окраине манговых болот, так как это оказалось единственным подходящим для съемочной группы местом, с ярко выраженной линией горизонта и безлюдным. Со слов Абрамса, он хотел чтобы жилище персонажа выглядело как можно более безрадостным, чтобы оно отражало насколько девушка была несчастна во время жизни на Джакку. Подбор актрисы и создание образа В поисках актёров для нового фильма Disney объявил набор кандидатов на главную женскую и главную мужскую роли в «Пробуждении Силы». На роль главного женского персонажа, которого назвали просто «Рейчел», искали молодую девушку, способную сыграть роль 17-18 летней девушки. Персонаж описывался как привлекательная, умная, в хорошей физической форме девушка, любого этнического происхождения, так как Абрамс хотел разнообразить сагу и не выставлял каких-либо конкретных требований к этническому происхождению претендентов на главные роли. Прослушивание подразумевало раскрытие кандидатам некоторых деталей предыстории персонажа. В случае с главным женским персонажем, претендентам рассказывали, что она была совсем юной, когда потеряла свою семью, из-за чего ей самой пришлось учиться выживать на улицах, благодаря чему она познала её законы, также она имела чувство юмора и проявляла мужество, живя в опасном городе. Помимо этого, в брошюре, выдаваемой кандидатам, было дополнение, которое имело отношение и к финальному варианту персонажа, и к Люку Скайуокеру из оригинального фильма,Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда а именно то, что «Рейчел» надеялась однажды оставить позади свою прошлую жизнь и отправиться навстречу лучшему. thumb|250px|left|Дэйзи Ридли была утверждена на роль после нескольких прослушиваний в течении семи месяцев. Из множества претенденток, проходивших прослушивание на роль Рей, была выбрана молодая малоизвестная актриса Дэйзи Ридли, а на роль юной Рей взяли Кэйли Флеминг, которая появилась в кадрах видения Рей на Такодане. Услышав о прослушивании на роль, Ридли сама написала своему агенту, чтобы он вписал её в список претендентов, при этом, с её слов, испытывая «очень странное чувство», которое, в конечном итоге, обеспечило ей роль нового героя саги. Прослушивания проходили в течение семи месяцев, и Ридли в течение этого времени прошла четыре или пять этапов, прежде чем была утверждена на роль. По началу она не верила в свои шансы, считая неудачными несколько первых прослушиваний. Но добравшись до последнего прослушивания, она почувствовала, что всё встало на свои места. Абрамс умышленно подбирал на роли малоизвестных актёров, наподобие Ридли, так как он хотел, чтобы публика познакомилась с ней и другими новыми персонажами, в отрыве от их предыдущих ролей. Получив утверждение на роль, Ридли в течение трёх месяцев никому не говорила о том, что стала новым главным персонажем франшизы «Звёздные войны». Это время она отдала на подготовку к роли, приводя тело в физическую форму, соответствующую роли, чтобы на экране её жизнь мусорщицы, тягающей тяжёлые металлические детали, и борьба со штурмовиками выглядели убедительно. thumb|300px|Дейзи Ридли в образе Рей на съёмках «Пробуждения Силы». Появление основного женского персонажа и утверждение на эту роль Ридли не было случайностью. Кэтлин Кеннеди, президент Lucasfilm и продюсер «Пробуждения Силы», прямо говорила, что выпустить в 2015 году фильм «Звёздные войны», не учтя разнообразие и баланс между героями, не было ни единого шанса. После утверждения на роль Ридли, Кеннеди сказала, что они нашли того, чьи физические данные и чья самоуверенность идеально подходят для роли Рей, отметив также общую и для актёра и для персонажа веру в то, что возможно всё, проведя параллели между Рей и собственным опытом Ридли, прошедшей путь от неизвестной актрисы до героя «Звёздных войн». Сама же Ридли говорила, что она, через своего персонажа, сможет вдохновить многих девочек и девушек во всём мире, которые увидят на большом экране прогрессивного женского персонажа, с которым можно легко почувствовать взаимосвязь. Для саундтрека к фильму композитор Джон Уильямс написал «Rey's Theme» и использовал её как основной мотив персонажа в фильме. Уильямс почувствовал симпатию к персонажу сразу же, как только увидел его впервые в незавершённой версии фильма, стараясь передать через музыку одиночество брошенной, оставшейся без семьи девушки и своё переживание за неё. Он сделал композицию более приключенческой, чем обычная тема персонажа, которая должна как бы обещать, что впереди ждут большие приключения. «Rey’s Theme» проходит через весь саундтрек фильма, встречаясь в таких композициях как «The Scavenger», «That Girl with the Staff», «Farewell and The Trip» и «The Jedi Steps and Finale».''Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы '' саундтрек Интересные факты Ранний сценарий с участием Рей и Люка был посвящен поискам останков Дарта Вейдера. В другой его версии Рей и Люк искали некую информацию из истории джедаев, скрытую в покоящихся под водой обломках второй «Звезды Смерти». В ещё одной версии того же сценария Рей находила карту в императорском тронном зале внутри затопленных обломков второй «Звезды Смерти» и из этой карты узнавала, где находятся джедаи и где прячется Люк Скайуокер.«Каким мог быть Эпизод VII» на сайте starwars.org.ua Появления *''5-минутные истории Звёздных войн'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' * * * Перед пробуждением * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы *Роман Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы *Детский роман Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы *''Пробуждение Силы: история Рей'' *''Пробуждение Силы: история Финна'' *''Спасение светового меча'' *''Катимся вместе с BB-8!'' *Сборник рассказов ''Пробуждение Силы'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Пробуждение Силы'' Golden Book *''Финн и Первый орден'' *''Рей встречает BB-8'' *''Финн и Рей сбегают!'' *''Хан и Чуи возвращаются!'' *''Хаос во дворце'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens—Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 5'' *''Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 6'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IX }} Неканоничные появления * ''Disney Infinity 3.0 * Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes * LEGO Star Wars Movie Short * * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Star Wars: Puzzle Droids Источники * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны: Абсолютно все, что нужно знать'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны: Руководство по выживанию Рей'' *''Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Взгляд изнутри'' *''Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Пробуждение Силы'' * * *''Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' *''Звёздные войны: Галактический атлас'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' * * * * *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Ссылки * Категория:Женщины Категория:Люди Категория:Пилоты Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Чувствительные к Силе Категория:Члены Сопротивления